Connaissance
by Leaaa21
Summary: Hetty donne un test aux partenaires (Callen/Sam et Deeks/Kensi) elle veut tester leur partenariat en leur soumettant l'épreuve du test de connaissance. A la clé un cadeau inimaginable attendent les agents qui en rêve depuis longtemps!


**Voilà une petite fic pour le soir, elle n'est pas très longue mais bon le temps que ça m'occupe avant d'aller au lit!**

**N'hésitez pas avec les coms,les mp et rappelez vous j'ai un compte sur Skyrock j'y poste des infos sur la saison 5: . Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographes,syntaxe...**

**Voila Bonne Lecture!**

Cette soirée, les 4 agents arrivèrent plus ou moins en retard bien sur le dernier fut Deeks prétextant qu'il y avait des embouteillages. Ses collègues savaient que ce n'étaient pas ça mais bon, ils laissèrent passer. Hetty arriva près d'eux se doutant tous que cette journée une enquête aller leur tomber sous le nez, ils désenchantèrent tous lorsque Hetty leur annonça leurs journées.

-Jeunes Gens, aujourd'hui petit test sur votre partenaire pour savoir si réellement vous vous connaissez. Tour à tour à la planque je vous donnerai un bout de papier comportant 25 questions. Pourquoi 18 questions ? Car pour moi se sont les 18 questions que vous devez absolument savoir sur votre partenaire. Par exemples Monsieur Hanna et Callen plus de 5 ans votre partenariat mais vous connaissez vous réellement pas simplement le film que vous préféré ni vos loisirs préférés, autres choses; date de naissance, habitation et j'en passe.

-Mais Hetty c'est inutile, je pense bien connaitre Sam après 5 ans de partenariat sans vouloir offenser Deeks et Kensi que eux le sont seulement depuis 3 ans-

-Peut être Monsieur Callen mais mieux vaut tard que jamais-

-Mais Nell et Eric- Demanda Kensi

-Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle Blye, ils l'ont passer la semaine dernière-

-D'accord Hetty mais ont y gagnent quoi à la fin- s'exclama Deeks

-J'allai y venir Monsieur Deeks,déjà la fierté d'être le partenariat ou il y a une certaine connaissance mais aussi et je pense que vous donnerai tout pour cela est c'est tout simplement plus d'une semaine sans taper vos rapports à la fin de journée-

-Ah ouais d'accord...t'as compris Kens' faut être les meilleurs-

-Tant fait pas pour moi Deeks j'ai lu ton journal intime- rigola Kensi

-J'ai pas de journal intime, c'est toi et moi je l'ai lu-

-Je sais idiot-

Les agents se rendirent à la planque. Hetty avait en quelques sortes trafiquée les tests tout les questions étaient les même pour les partenaires mais c'était un test concernant plus Kensi et Deeks.

-Bon avant de commencer sachez que toutes les questions peu importe les tests sont tous les mêmes donc ne faites pas de têtes bizarres-

Chacun s'installèrent dans une pièce, Hetty donna le test à Kensi et Deeks, voici les questions qui fit rire Deeks à vrai dire toutes le faisait rire:

Est-ce que nous sommes une aide réciproque pour notre croissance spirituelle ?

Est-ce que nous communiquons bien ? (je lui parle et je l'écoute)

Est-ce que nous rions ensemble ?

Pouvons-nous travailler ensemble ?

Est-ce que l'on s'entend bien ?

Avons des amis communs ?

Sommes nous fiers l'un de l'autre ?

Avons-nous le même niveau intellectuel ?

Avons-nous des intérêts communs ?

Partageons nous les même valeurs ?

Nous est-il facile de prendre des décisions ensemble ?

Nous supportons nous d'un point de vue émotionnel ?

Avons-nous confiance l'un en l'autre ?

Avons-nous une attirance physique réciproque ?

Suis-je meilleur(e) parce qu'il (elle) est dans ma vie ? (en tant qu'individu)

Avons nous réglé les relations passées ?

Avons-nous passé suffisamment de temps ensemble pour former une unité ?

Nous sommes-nous disputés et nous sommes-nous pardonnés ?

Cela était bien le genre de questions auxquels Hetty savait poser!

Ils commencèrent chacun de répondre de leurs cotés. Hetty se dirigea ensuite vers Sam et Callen.

-Monsieur tenez- elle leur tendit le test -Bonne chance-

Elle sortit de la salle le sourire au lè observa ses agents plus particulièrement Sam fronça les sourcils en lisant les questions à contenance sexuelle. Hetty zooma sur Kensi et Deeks les deux intéressés et regarda les réponses.

Kensi: Est-ce que nous communiquons bien ?

Pas vraiment d'ailleurs notre dernière dispute

porté sur ça.

Deeks: Est-ce que nous communiquons bien ?

Non pas du tout Kensi ne veut pas exprimer ses

sentiments alors que je suis son partenaire.

Kensi: Avons-nous confiance l'un en l'autre ?

Oui j'ai entièrement confiance en Deeks même

les yeux fermés j'ai confiance en lui.

Deeks: Avons-nous confiance l'un en l'autre ?

Oui, j'ai confiance en Kensi, absolument confiance.

Kensi: Avons-nous une attirance physique réciproque ?

je ne vais pas cacher que Deeks me plait mais il ne se

passe rien entre nous.

Deeks: Avons-nous une attirance physique réciproque ?

Kensi est une très belle femme et elle sait très bien

ce que je pense sur son physique; une bombe.

Hetty défila les questions au fur et à mesure, elle rigola, elle aussi, elle apprenait à mieux connaitre ses agents. Elle passa à Callen et Sam par très ravi du test.

Callen: Est-ce que nous communiquons bien ?

Oui je pense, Sam est très expressif.

Sam: Est-ce que nous communiquons bien

Oui je pense, Callen est très expressif.

Dis donc partit à ce rythme là, ils étaient loin de gagner- pensa Hetty

Callen: Avons-nous le même niveau intellectuel ?

Non tout le monde sais que Sam est inférieur à moi

niveau intellectuel.

Sam: Avons-nous le même niveau intellectuel ?

Non je me considère bien plus intelligent que Callen

depuis bien longtemps.

Callen: Avons-nous une attirance physique réciproque ?

Quoi, c'est quoi cette question sans vouloir vexé Sam, il

m'est pas mon idéal Féminin.

Sam: Avons-nous une attirance physique réciproque ?

C'est une blague Hetty ? Callen me répugne avec son bacon

hors de questions!

Les agents avaient bientôt finis leur test mais elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Kensi et Deeks.

Kensi: Est-ce que l'on s'entend bien ?

je m'entend parfaitement avec Deeks, j'ai même des fois

l'impression que nous sommes un vieux couple qui discutons de tout et de rien!

Deeks: Est-ce que l'on s'entend bien ?

Oui, Kensi et moi parlons beaucoup ensemble plus de fois pour se chamailler

mais j'ai aussi l'impression des fois de parler à ma femme comme si elle comprenait

tout ce que je lui dis.

Kensi: Avons-nous passé suffisamment de temps ensemble pour former une unité ?

j'apprend de jours en jours à connaitre Deeks mais je pense que forme un bon partenariat!

Deeks: Avons-nous passé suffisamment de temps ensemble pour former une unité ?

C'est évident, ont forme une unité de choc je passe la plupart de mes soirées avec Kens'.

Hetty profita de ces petits moments de calme pour se détendre et alla chercher les tests. Les agents sortirent des pièces.

-Bon Jeunes Gens, je vous donnerai les résultat demain, vous pouvez partirent chez vous ils se fait tard, bonne nuit-

-Bonne nuit Hetty- dirent les 4 agents

Arrivés au parking, ils discutèrent des questions "chelous" du test sans se poser réellement la question que le test concerné plus Deeks et Kensi. Ils partirent chacun de leur cotés se souhaitant bonne nuit. Le lendemain, Hetty ne se fit pas tarder et arriva vers les bureaux.

-Bon le couple gagnant est Kensi et Deeks-

-Oui...Ouais...oui...ouais- dirent en cœur Kensi et Deeks fièrent de leur victoire et se frappant les mains signe d'amitié.

-Quoi mais Hetty c'est pas juste les questions n'avaient aucun sens-

-Arrêter d'être mauvais joueur Monsieur Hanna vous réponses étaient semblable à ceux de Monsieur Callen-

-C'est à dire ?- demanda Callen

-Bah pas assez argumentées malheureusement quant à vous Monsieur Deeks et Mademoiselle Blye, bravo vous pouvez être fière de vous-

-Merci Hetty-

Hetty part.

-Alors sois disant ont est partenaire depuis 3 ans et c'est pas assez- dit Deeks en narguant Sam

-La ferme Deeks sinon je t'arrache les cheveux-

Callen et Kensi rigolèrent. Deeks était heureux alors que Sam le pauvre, il était près à casser n'importe quoi mais maintenant sa seule idée est de se venger de Deeks mais Hetty mais si pendant de nombreuse années personnes ne s'étaient aventurés là dedans lui était près pour sauver son honneur.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu! Laissez des coms! Bisous à tous!**


End file.
